Ascension of the Ashikabi Shinobi
by MPDude
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War is at it's climax. The Juubi was about to meet it's fall. But it didn't die silently. One last attack forced Uzumaki Naruto to push himself past his limits. But in order to do so, he had to give up everything he fought for. Now in a new world, a new city filled with higher technology and hidden plans, can Naruto figure it out? Before this world burns too?


**MPDude: Hello all! I fairly sure you don't know me, so if you want to, check my recently updated profile!**

**MPDude #2: Only took you, what, a couple of months too actually-**

**MPD #1: Hey, I don't want to hear anything from you. At least I actually did something. And I've been working on three stories AT THE SAME TIME. Sorry I'm not like The Engulfing Silence or Kenchi18, where I can make 10,000+ chapters in a few days. I wish, but life man…**

**MPD #2: Ya, ya, excuses, excuses. All I ever get from this chump.**

**MPD #1: Wanna say that again, second-rate?**

**MPD #2: Gladly, 'First' troll!**

**MPD #3: Well, since there duking it out, I'm gonna though the disclaimer up since you guys are probably getting tired of me and myself. Me, myself, nor I own the rights to Sekirei or Naruto. The plot would pretty interesting, but God have mercy to anyone who hates bad writing!**

**MPD #1: Ow, that was a low blow!**

**MPD #2: HAHA-OW, that was my eye you ass!**

**MPD #3: *sigh* Out of all the personas, I had to be stuck with these two.**

**Chapter 1**: When Birds Meet Fox

"Everybody, brace yourselves for one last attack from it!" cried a Chakra-cloaked Naruto

"But we hit it with everything we've got! How can it still be standing?!" asked the person to his immediate right, the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga.

"I don't know Hinata-chan, but that doesn't matter. It's on its last legs, this attack is going to use up everything it has, so we just need to hold it back!"

"But nobody has enough power left to stop it? It's impossible!" cried Naruto's distraught Sakura Haruno.

"You guys forget, the thing I'm known for is miracles." And before either female could respond, Naruto sped towards the gargantuan Juubi.

'_I'm the only one who can stop this thing. I will not let anyone else suffer or die today! We already lost Neji due to him protecting me, Octopops, and surprisingly Sasuke when he decided to end Madara and Obito, although those bastards still got Kurama. Thankfully I lived with and used his chakra enough to be able to keep Six Sage mode up. The Kages are injured, leaving very few high ranking ninja active. So many people got hurt due to me being too weak to stop them from doing so, but not anymore! I will protect the ones I treasure most. Even if I have to end my own life to save theirs. That is the Will of Fire within me!' _thought Naruto as he moved to intercept the Juubi's attack.

'_Let's just hope that my dad's work can hold out._' Over time after Pain's attack on Konoha and the main battling of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto had decided to follow in his father's footsteps and was able to recreate the Hiraishin jutsu he was so famed for. With this, and Naruto's enhanced speed in Six Sage mode, he was able to decimate the enemy, seemingly appearing for a mere minute, leaving, and leaving behind piles of dead bodies. Even when he had completed the jutsu, Naruto knew he shouldn't keep lax or rely on it. Too many opponents he had faced had shown that being a one-trick pony was a quick way to go six feet under. So he kept getting stronger, training and pushing himself to the brink every single day. Always studying to learn all he could, especially on the application and the creation of seals. And now, it seemed as if it was time to test the fruits of his labor. All the studying, all the grueling work, all for this one moment. "Bring it on you oversized shitstain!"

And with that, the Juubi sent its superpowered Tailed Beast Ball at its current opponents, hoping to at least take them down with it. '_Here goes nothing_' Naruto pulled out a Hiraishin kunai, after having left one at Amegakure for access in case of rebellion. Looks like being prepared helps, even if it does come in unexpected ways. '_Brace yourself Naruto_'.

The attack hit, the Hiraishin kunai and Naruto dead center of it. However, instead of completely enveloping them and moving on, it seemed to be sucked up into the tri-pronged kunai. '_Damn, this is attack is powerful, gotta use more chakra if I want to keep the attack in.'_ thought Naruto as he kept pumping chakra into the seal on the kunai '_Damn, this attack is too much. The Hiraishin has never been tested on something this powerful. Then again, why would it? Not every day you fight a living chakra entity with enough power to level a city with a single attack.'_ A burst of energy brought Naruto out of his reverie '_Shit, focus Naruto. They're counting on you!' _

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the last jinchuuriki as he poured the last of his energy into the seal to teleport the attack to the now-abandoned Amegakure. It seemed to be working.

Until the seal couldn't take the pressure.

Yes it was built to teleport almost anything across a time/space dimension to end up wherever they had another pinpoint. However, it never had to teleport an attack of such caliber that tried to go against the seal's purpose. However, the seal couldn't simply break due to a high infusion of chakra from its creator. So it did the only thing it could to stabilize: it vented the rest of the excess energy into the time/space dimension. This caused a strong, although temporary, rift to open up. The dimension wasn't built to have energy of such power in it, and so led to the energy tearing the dimension slightly. Normally, this wouldn't be much of a problem, as the attraction force of the rift was minimal. But if you were caught in its gravity, there was little chance to get away. And the rift was literally right in front of Naruto.

The rift sucked up anything in its grasp, air, kunai, blonde-haired shinobi and all; throwing dust and debris in the air, obscuring everyone's view.

Everyone left from the battle wondered if the blonde haired shinobi had come out OK. "Hinata, can you see Naruto with your Byakugan?" asked Sakura.

"No, there's too much residual chakra for me to see properly." was her response.

"Damn, I guess we just have to wait then."

A little while after they finished talking, the debris and dust settled to show a dying Juubi, which had almost everyone cheering and praying to whatever God(s) that they were alive. Almost everyone.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata, surprisingly again, was the first to break the people out of their victory-induced high. They all took stock of the sight before them, only to notice no sign of Naruto.

(With Naruto)

'_Holy fuck, that hurt. I swear, I better be alive, cause the pain I'm feeling right now cannot be how you feel when you kick the can.'_ Were Naruto's first thoughts before he realized two things.

One, he was no longer in the storm cloud blackened area of the battlefield outside Konoha.

Two, he didn't have enough chakra to keep Six Sage mode on…and he was a few thousand feet in the air with nothing to support him.

One thought crossed his just before he began his downward descent. "FUCK YOU, MURPHYYYY!" shouted Naruto as he plummeted to Earth. '_OK Naruto, think, how to stop from becoming a giant mess on someone's roof. No chakra, too tired for Wind manipulation, nothing in my storage scrolls but basic supplies, shuriken, kunai, Hiraishin kunai, a parachute, more Hiraishin kunai…wait parachute! Damn, forgot about that thing. Good thing I'm always prepared!_' Naruto then channeled a small amount of chakra into a small storage scroll on his back, which produced a cloud of smoke soon blown away to reveal a parachute. He angled his descent so he landed on land rather than the ocean below him. "OK, where am I and why does everything look so different?" thought Naruto aloud "This is definitely no Konoha. And where did Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, and the others go?"

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he failed to notice that the parachute on his back was slightly out of shape and so he sped to the ground much faster than anticipated. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, out of the way!" called Naruto to anyone below him. The civilians, for their part, avoided him by crossing to the other sidewalk. He had a safe landing strip and had recovered from his predicament, so he was bound to make a smooth landing. That is, if one Sahashi Minato hadn't been about to turn the corner, unconsciously getting the shinobi's way. "Move!" Naruto cried too late, just before he slammed into Minato, sending both a good few feet back.

"Note to self, pay attention when parachuting into uncharted territory. Cause with my luck, I could easily land my ass right onto an enemy's kunai." Unfortunately, this was all true. The Universe just loved him like that.

"Hey, sorry about that man. I didn't mean to slam into like that. Wasn't really expecting to go this far away from where I was." Naruto said sheepishly.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention. I was just too busy thinking…" trailed off Minato. He was a boy of nineteen years, with black messy hair and steel gray eyes. He wore a plain white shirt under a fur coat and blue denim jeans.

"Still, I should've been paying attention to where I was going." Naruto said as he tried to focus the spaced-out teen in front of him "Here, let me help you up Mr…"

"Sahashi, Sahashi Minato." Said Minato who was about to fall back down due to Naruto twitching when he was picking him up. '_Is Minato a common came or is that man going to be following me wherever I go?'_ Naruto coyly thought.

"OK, Minato. Name's Uzumaki Naruto. Something bothering you? You seem pretty distraught." That was a severe understatement. The kid had missed a person in falling from the sky in a parachute, wearing orange and shouting his lungs. The fact that he wore his emotions like a sleeve and had a look of hopelessness also helped.

"It's nothing that you would really be concerned-"

"Hey, I may look like an average Joe, minus the flashy wardrobe, but I'm also more than willing to help out anyone in need. So what's the problem?"

Minato, taken aback by the blonde's willingness to help a complete stranger so fast, was stunned for a while. Trying to search Naruto's cerulean eyes, he couldn't find any. Only the kindness and warmth one might find from someone they knew their entire life. Seeing no deceit in his eyes, Minato answered "It's just that my college's exams came, and I failed them. And I don't think I can find a good enough job to help the people I care for. I thought I was OK, but the day came and I just choked, I guess. Now I need to wait another year to take them, and I'm having trouble contacting my mother to get a loan due to her work, so I don't even know if I'll be able to afford a place to stay."

Naruto took a few seconds to mull over the teen's predicament, then came to a conclusion, "Well, as for the exams, I'd say you just need to be confidant in yourself. If what you said was true, you just need to trust your smarts and you'll do fine. I can't help you get a job, however, I do need a tour guide to show me around this place. I'm kinda new here so it would be nice to get a layout of the city. Considering it's almost noon by the positioning of the sun, it should be around lunchtime. So how about after the tour we go somewhere to eat, my treat? I'll even pay you upfront, how's about 50,000 ryo?"

Naruto had a bit of a sweatdrop when he saw Minato doing his best impersonation of a fish out of water, "A-a-a-are you sure?! I mean, I don't want to be a bother or be like a charity ca-"

"It's fine, I have more than enough to pay for us. Though, I think I might need to get a job as well, since money doesn't grow on trees. Oh well, first things first, the tour!"

"R-r-right. Ok, I'll show you around," answered Minato as Naruto gave him his payment out of what seemed to be ",a scroll?"

"Just think of it as an advanced wallet. I like you enough, maybe I'll show you how to do it. Now let's go!"

The pair took enough, Minato leading, showing the shopping and industrial districts, as well as a few places to stay. He also showed him some of the places of interest of Tokyo's, now renamed Shinto Teito, places of interest, one of which was the MBI Headquarters. "So what is this MBI that seems to be everywhere? I mean, I saw that name at least five times while we were in that last district."

"Well MBI, or Mid Bio Informatics as there fully called, is a fairly recent medical company that just got started about 10 years ago. They may have been on the market for a relatively short time, but they were able to advance up in power quickly due to having much more advanced technology than their competition. Even Higa Industries, a corporation that's been around for quite a few hundred is struggling to stay afloat since most of their contracts are going to MBI now. And just recently, they managed to buy up eighty percent of the city in one fell swoop," explained Minato.

Naruto could only whistle in amazement. From the way Minato talked about them, they were quite the financial power. And if being a shinobi had taught him anything, it was that money was power. It had the power to sway others, create anything you wish with the right people, and let you get away with crime you made. Oh yes, even if the place around him was different, that didn't necessarily the people around him had changed as well.

Before Naruto could dig deeper about MBI, and maybe ask for a range of their technology so he might get an explanation as to why he was here, he heard the all too familiar of something falling from a very large height, and coming in his and Minato's general direction.

"Move," was all the warning Minato got before being shoved out of the projectile's way by Naruto, who instead took it straight on. The first sensation he felt was dizziness. Sure he was a war-hardened man with power unrivalled by many. Didn't mean he had to always had to dodge human-shaped meteors…well, you could count Madara but his were definitely not human-shaped unless you're an Akimi-wait, human-shaped?

He looked up and experienced another sensation: embarrassment. Reason being: he was staring up at white panties. "Gah!" he shouted before throwing the person of him and righting himself into a sitting position.

"Ow, I knew I shouldn't have jumped from that high up," the person previously flashing Naruto murmured.

After a few calming breaths, Naruto was able to make heads and tails of the girl in front of him. And what a girl she was. She was a girl of average height and slender build, just coming up to Naruto's shoulder, with a slim waist and hips that flared out. She had brown eyes shining with innocence and brown hair in a hime-style, with a shoulder length hair except for the area at the nape of her neck (which reached to her hips) and a single strand sticking out. The most noticeable thing about her was her large bust, easily rivaling that of even Tsunade's.

Her clothes resembled that of a miko, a shrine maiden, with a white gi and red string decorating the hem of the cloth. She also had on a short red skirt, brown boots which came to her calves, and white stockings that reached her upper thighs. Lastly, she sported a pair of red combat gloves.

"Hey, Ms…"

"Sekirei number 88, Musubi!"

"…Okaaay, Musubi-chan, I'm Naruto. Are you alright? You look like you came down pretty hard."

"I'm fine, a little shaken, but OK."

"Good. Hey, Minato, you okay?" asked the blonde.

"A few scuffs from falling but nothing much else."

"Good, didn't want to get sacked by the person aiming for you just for you and get yourself stuck in a sewer or something. You still haven't finished the tour," mused the blonde, until heard the all too familiar crackling sound another projectile made that was heading right towards them, '_Damnit, just my luck_.' he thought to himself.

"Move mist-," before Musubi could finish her sentence, she was hefted bridal-style by the blonde who jumped a good ten feet from where they once stood. None too slow either, as just as Naruto landed next to a clone carrying the baffled Minato, a bolt of lightning struck where they once stood.

'_So, it looks like some people here may be able to form chakra,'_ Naruto mused before looking at the source of the lightning based attack. He saw two girls, both dressed in almost all leather; one could've easily assumed they got their clothing at the S&M store. The two were exactly alike, both having two black ponytails, hazel eyes, and tall, slim builds. The only difference between the two was one's chest was quite larger than the others.

"God Damnit Hibiki! We missed her again," shouted the larger-chested of the pair.

"Calm down Hikari, we'll get her eventually. I'd be more focused on how she, or should I say who helped her, evade it," spoke the more level-headed one.

Naruto, having been annoyed with the turn of events today, decided to vocalize his displeasure, "Oy! What's the big deal? I'm just walking my way through here with my buddy, who I might mention I met by almost plummeting to the ground to my death, and then all of a sudden I'm almost struck by lightning after a girl slams into me like a pile of bricks. Worse part, I don't even know where I fucking am! So could you please screw off and let me sort this whole situation the fuck out!"

Shocked by the random outburst, coming from a human no less, left both girls stunned with a mixture of anger, confusion, and dumbfoundedness. Eventually both decided to settle on anger, the more hot-headed of the two speaking out, "Hey, you don't any right to gripe. You got in the way. Now just for that, we won't even care if you get hit with the girl," she shouted, before her and her sister prepared another attack, lighting arching across their fingertips.

'_I have the WORST luck with women,_' thought Naruto. "Just my luck. Hey, clone, get Minato here safely to his house. Minato, just tell the clone where to go and it'll take ya. I'll catch up with you later, deal?" spoke Naruto to Minato, who only numbly shook his head 'yes' before realizing what he said.

"Wait, how will you know to find me?" he asked. "Don't worry," spoke Naruto with his trademark foxy grin, "let's just say I'm awesome like that. Now, see ya later!' The clone immediately took off, Minato in tow. '_One problem down, one to go_' thought Naruto, panning towards the brunette next to him. She wore an expression that was a mix of innocence and confusion. Though to Naruto, it looked downright sexy '_Don't get how that works, must be a girl thing._'

"Musubi-chan, I'm gonna need you to stay behind me, OK?

She immediately took on an expression of extreme sadness, puppy dog eyes included, "But Musubi doesn't want Naruto to get hurt for her sake."

This caused a smirk to cross his face before turning to the S&M twins, "Trust me, I won't get hurt. Just watch and you'll see something pretty sweet, if I do say so myself," Naruto said with so much conviction she couldn't help but believe him. But she was baffled when he pulled out what seemed to be a kunai with three prongs, the confusion evident on her face as she poked her chin with her finger.

The twins wasted no time and fired off their attack when it was ready, the only warning being there shout of "Standing Needle Thunder!" The dual attack barreled rapidly towards Naruto's and Musubi's position, the latter staring in complete fear and the former looking at it as if it were nothing. As it came towards them, Naruto raised the kunai in both hands, right in the path of the lightning based attack, '_I put a couple of these around town, let's just hope this still works. 'Cause if not, this is gonna sting like a bitch!'_

The attack hit the kunai dead on. Now if this was a normal kunai, this would've done very little as it would've absorbed the attack and then transfer it to whatever it touches that can act as a ground for a circuit. But this kunai was a Hiraishin kunai, and so the rules were very different. Instead, the attack entered into the seal on the kunai and out the seal of another that Naruto so chose.

(Somewhere in Shinto Teito, in the shopping district)

"Cabbages, get you're fresh cabbages here," a lanky middle-aged salesman shouted. He was situated right next to a vender's cart that was filled to the brim with cabbages.

His dad and his dad's dad were all vendors, each using the exact same cart their fathers used. And now it was his turn to be the next generation of cabbage salesman. Life hadn't been the easiest, especially when there were problems like lack of demand for cabbages or droughts, but they were always able to keep on keeping on.

The salesman was in the middle of negotiating with a customer to buy one more cabbage when a large bolt of lightning suddenly came from nowhere and hit right under the cart, creating an explosion and forcing the cart into the air and throwing the cabbages everywhere. After a few seconds of airtime, the cart came falling down with any cabbages launched in the air. Remarkably the cart was left relatively unscathed. The same couldn't be said for everything on the cart, like the cabbages and the cash register that had a week's worth of money.

The only thing the vendor could do was stare, slack-jawed, at the scene in front of him. Eventually, a single tear fell down his cheek. Shortly following, as if a damn had been broken, was an entire stream of tears accompanied by curses to any deity that be.

(Back at Naruto and Musubi)

To say that almost everybody there, minus Naruto, was shocked would be quite the understatement. What they saw literally took any known logic and reasoning they knew, and threw it under the bus.

"How did he-," Hikari started, "I don't know!" was her sister response, already knowing what she meant. They just saw one of their strongest attacks vanish after coming near the metal object the blonde was holding, with said blonde standing there as if it was the easiest and most natural thing in the world.

While the twins were stuck where they were in shock, Musubi could only stare at the person in front her and marvel at how strong they were to seemingly make an attack like that vanish without so much as batting an eyelash. She could only feel admiration and a growing heat within her, slowly encompassing her body. '_He's so strong, and instead of running, he stood and fought.'_

The person who had everyone's attention, for his part, was ecstatic, '_Hell yes. I can still use it. Should I say a cheesy one-liner right now? Hm. Nope, got nothing, darn.'_

"Well by the look on your faces, I can assume that was quite a shocking display but…," he instantly reflected on what he had said. '_Huh, that slipped. Oh well, at least I got one off, even if I didn't know I did it!' _", but you can see I'm not some average Joe off the street. Now if you want to harm Musubi-chan, you'll have to go through me. 'Course I'm always ready for a fi-," before he could finish his sentence the two had split, leaving behind very large dust trails. Naruto sweatdropped when he saw this "I didn't even get to finish. Oh well," Naruto turned to Musubi, only to be met with her face inches from his, stars in her eyes and with a look of awe, with a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks. The stars and awe was a little disconcerting, but what really got to Naruto was the distance between the two. It caused a slight spike in heat to spread through the adolescent's body, and a bit of a blush to appear on his face.

"Ashikabi-sama…" she muttered under her breathe, just loud enough for Naruto to pick up on.

"Ashi-hmmi," Naruto was cut short when Musubi's lips came crashing into his. He was completely stunned at first, but soon decided to just go with it. Just in time, as when he went with it, he could feel a slight tug on chakra. Thinking it odd someone could do this, he followed his chakra, an ability granted to him due to Sage mode training. His chakra entered her body through their liplock, but instead of just being added to hers, instead went along a path that lead to a strange crest…no an intricate seal that absorbed his chakra. He couldn't follow it after, as the seal seemed to, for lack of a better word, integrate his chakra into the seal.

However, he did feel something strange shortly after he lost track of the chakra. It was like something had opened in his mind, a new part that felt emotions such as love, admiration, and joy at finally finding her Ashikabi. '_These must her emotions I can feel right now. But how does that make any sense? I'm pretty sure something like this doesn't happen when you kiss somebody. Does it have something that has to do with her chakra. No, she doesn't seem to have chakra like mine, it's more wild, sort of like a primitive version of chakra. Maybe it has to do with that seal than.'_ Before Naruto could think more on the subject, he was caught off guard when a pair of large, shining pink spectral wings erupted from her back. They started to grow bigger and bigger till, they eventually enveloped the pair in it's beautiful glow.

And just as quickly as all this started, it ended when the two broke contact to gather some oxygen, both heaving in lungfuls. The first to recover was Musubi, who simply laid her head on Naruto's chest, enveloped him in a hug, and softly said, "I have found my Ashikabi. This Sekirei, number 88 Musubi, will forever be yours. Now and always." Her speech caught Naruto off guard for two reasons. First, he never expected to find someone to be with, given his former life, but now it seemed as if this one girl had devoted herself to him completely. Two, when she spoke, at was as if he heard two voices speaking as one. Both coming from the girl, but both different enough for Naruto to pick out. One voice was clearly the voice of the girl he had just kissed. The other, was a foreign one, sounding like Musubi's, but with a much more mature tone to it. He filed that away in the 'Weird, should ask later' file in his mind and put it away. For now, he just wanted to get himself and the girl hugging him a place to stay for the night and ask her some more questions on what exactly he had got himself into.

"Hey, Musubi-chan?"

"Yes Ashikabi-sama?"

"OK, we're gonna nip that in the bud. Just call me Naruto. I hate for honorifics, they just make others seem smaller than they should be."

"OK, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto had to breathe an exasperated sigh at that, "Close enough. We'll work on that later. Now we need to find a place to stay and along the way you can inform me a little on what the heck was up with those S&M twins, why you momentarily grew wings, and what exactly an Ashikabi and a Sekirei is."

Musubi nodded her vigorously while saying, "Musubi can do that. It'll be easy. Although I have to ask you something," at this Naruto raised an eyebrow in recognition, where Musubi poked her chin with her index finger and asked, "what's S&M? Does that have anything to do with fighting?"

Naruto resisted the urge to facefault, lest he take the girl clinging to him with her, but couldn't resist the minor twitch that came to his eye when he heard her, '_The sad part is she isn't joking. Guess I was right when I saw the complete innocence in her eyes earlier.' _"Let's just say that it's something that's on a 'need-to-know', and you currently don't. Now, let's go find that place to stay," He could've asked Minato for a place to stay, but he didn't want to trouble the boy, he seemed like he needed to work some things out before he could get his own life straight. No, Naruto could manage. He still had quite a bit of funds in his wallet due to the copious amount of bounties he had collected back in his own world. He had to thank Kami that this world used the same kind of currency they used in the Elemental Nations.

"Ok," was Musubi's reply as she unlatched herself from Naruto's chest and latching onto his right arm, shoving it into her cleavage. A fact not missed by Naruto who adopted a bit of blush, "Let's hurry up. We only have a few hours until it starts to turn dark out."

(A few hours later)

It was a few minutes passed six and the search for shelter by Naruto and his newly-acquired Sekirei had been less than fruitful. Everywhere they went, Naruto was shot down by any landowners either because he didn't have a job or he didn't have any ID that could be found within the MBI database. They had been walking the entire time, and the lack of success or any idea of where to go was really starting to grind on his nerves. It didn't make matters any better when he started to hear a neglected gurgle come from his stomach. The whole situation he was in was, in essence, completely fucked. He honestly would've been content with just staying out under stars in a tree; at least it would kinda put him closer to his now-former home. _'But he I'm not just by himsel_f,' Naruto thought as he glanced over at the girl vastly latched onto his right arm, '_I don't want her to have to sleep out in the streets just because I can't find a place. I have the money, just please Kami, let me find a place'_.

"Naruto-sama, look," Musubi said, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. He turned to her, saw she was pointing at something, and followed her finger to what the girl was mentioning, "It's another 'For Sale' sign. This one says that they're not affiliated with MBI, are a private landowner, and 'All are welcome'. Do you think that this one'll let us stay?"

"I sure hope so. Good job Musubi-chan, almost missed that one. Let's go and check," and so the pair went up the path leading to the house to ask for shelter. Surrounding the house was a picket fence tall enough to even obscure some of Naruto's sight from the comings and goings inside, and he stood at around five foot nine. The house itself wasn't much. It was just a two-story house with a modern Western design, quite a difference from many of the advanced or classical Chinese structures the pair saw or visited. The thing that grabbed Naruto's attention was the two strong signatures; wait no, two strong signatures and one that was relatively faint. They were like Musubi's primitive chakra signature, but much stronger. Two of the signatures, the faintest and the middle signature, were situated on the second level, while the last one, the strongest signature was a few rooms down from the front door.

They arrived at the front door, but Naruto hesitated to hit the doorbell, '_Those signatures are strong, and if push came to shove I'm fairly sure I could beat them. But Musubi could get caught up in the crossfire. And if the power levels are anything to go by, the battle could be quite large._' He then thought that, even if they did get in a fight, he would make sure this girl was out of it. He promised to protect, even with his life. With his resolve steeled, Naruto rang the doorbell and waited to hear the quieted footfalls of the signature on the first floor, '_Please don't be hostile.'_

The door to the inn opened and Naruto was greeted by a very breathtaking woman. She was a very slender, but very shapely woman. She was dressed in a traditional miko clothing, much like Musubi's, but her consisted of a white haori and purple hakama and belt that matched her lavender hair. She stood about a head smaller than Naruto, estimating her height to be around five foot four. She had brown eyes and a beautiful heart-shaped face. Her hair was waist length, with the bangs cut in a hime-style, and a white ribbon holding some of it together. All in all she looked like a "tenshi (angel)?"

The lavenderette crinkled her eyes and tried to hide her amusement behind on of her sleeves, much to no avail. She then spoke in a singsong voice, "Oh my. Is someone taking a liking to a poor, old widow? And we just met too, what a bold one. "

"Wait, what," Naruto had the decency to be embarrassed, evident by the blush creeping to his face, "Oh, did I say that aloud. I'm sorry I just have a tendency to say whatever comes to mind, and when I came here I expected a normal old man or woman not wanting to have to do anything with MBI, but then I saw that she was a pretty lady…I mean not that I would was trying to hit on a lady like you…I mean, not that I would, that's just something my sensei would do, not me…not to say that if I-," Naruto took a second to blink a few times in realization of what he said and the look of unbridled mirth in the woman's eyes. When it hit him, he just told her in a deadpan voice, "You're enjoying toying with me aren't you?"

The woman tried to hold in a series of giggles, but they came through, making Naruto don his blush again, '_Wow, even her laugh is nice. Gah, what am I saying?! I'm not some pervert, I'm a gentlemen, and a badass at that. I don't get flustered. At the very least, she probably won't cause us harm.'_ With his resolve to not be embarrassed steeled, he spoke while trying to keep the irritation out of his voice, "Ok, back to what I was originally here for before I was set up to look like an idiot," it failed, "me and my friend here are looking for a place to stay. We've been kicked out of almost every single place we've been because either I don't have a job or I don't show up on MBI databases. I saw the sign up front and was hoping that you could let us stay here, till I can at least get a job. I swear I'll pay for us both, name any price and I'll try my hardest to pay it. At the very least, let her stay. If there's anything you need done, name it."

The woman lost her mirth and gained a bit of sympathy for the young blonde, "We do have space open, as the sign said. And don't worry, I never turn down someone who is in need of help. And you seem like you're in dire need of it. Come inside to the living room and we'll work out a deal. But before that, I never got your name."

Naruto, elated that he had found somewhere where he and Musubi could live for the moment, answered, "The name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And my friend here is Musubi-chan."

"Hi landlady-sama!"

"Hello Naruto-san, Musubi. Now that we've been introduced, let us go talk about the terms of your stay at Izumo Maison. And we should make it quick; it's almost time for dinner."

At the mention of dinner, a loud growl, much like that of a angry bear's, was heard from the only brunette's stomach.

"Hehe, I did forget to get lunch for us. Talk about perfect timing, ne?"

(An hour later)

After an hour of talking, Naruto and Miya had come to a agreement. Naruto and Musubi would stay there for as long as they needed and were able to stay. They would work around the house, and do various chores, and they would get a bit a reduced rent. At least until Naruto found a job or source of income. He simply wouldn't accept 'cheating her of what she deserved' even if he was on a very limited budget.

Miya had showed Musubi and Naruto to their room on the next floor. Since Naruto couldn't afford two rooms, they settled on one room in which they shared. Musubi was happy to be with her Ashikabi, and Naruto was satisfied that he had a room to set up shop. However, Miya made sure to enforce that there were no 'illicit acts' while inside Izumo Inn via Hannya mask. A method which, to her chagrin, had gotten her the attention of Naruto as he wondered if she could show him the technique so he could use a version of it. Miya had just smiled and asked "Ara? What mask? Are you sure you're feeling Ok Naruto-san?" This brought a slight eye twitch to come from Naruto when he heard the Miya become an unassuming landlady.

"You can pretend all you want, but I know what I saw. And mark my words, I will learn that technique. Consider that a promise!"

Miya just giggled and said, "Inside voice Uzumaki-san."

After that event had come and gone, Musubi and Naruto made their way to their room. Naruto slid open the shoji door to show a bare room with shoji walls, wooded flooring, and a single window with a view encompassing all of Shinto Teito. The problem about the room was there was only one futon present, and the room was for two. "We're going to need to go shopping," Naruto deadpanned, "Musubi-chan, care to join me? And if you could explain what this entire Sekirei/Ashikabi business is? Little in the dark here."

"Musubi would love to explain what a Sekirei is to her Ashikabi," she stopped and put her index finger to her chin to form a very cute pout, "Although Musubi can't really say much. The adjustor I had never really talked about it much. Just what we were meant to do."

"And just what did this adjustor teach you to do?" Naruto asked, already knowing he wasn't going to like the answer if the two S&M twins were any indication.

"Oh, that's an easy one. A sekirei is supposed to fight other sekirei and protect their Ashikabi."

Suspicions confirmed. Needless to say, Naruto didn't like that answer. He had fought through an entire war, training his ass off for many years, to try and reach his sensei's, and now his, dream: a world of true peace. To hear that a girl like this was taught to fight those of her own kind was appalling to him, '_I have to know more about this Sekirei plan than. Just why would they send off these Sekirei just to fight each other and to find this special Ashikabi? And why were they so different from the other people of this time? I didn't sense anything special like in that Minato kid, or any other person we encountered. Damn, too many variables, not enough answers. Let's hope I can find some soon. That landlady Miya, she certainly is a Sekirei from her power, and a strong one at that. She could be highly involved in it, or know something Musubi doesn't. I should try and ask her some time. Later though, this room really sucks, and Miya will be pissed if she finds me and Musubi only have a single futon to sleep in.' _

"Ashikabi-sama?" Musubi asked, a little concern for her Ashikabi found in her voice, "Are you alright? Did Musubi say something Naruto-sama didn't like?" She suddenly changed from concerned to depressed, as if someone had kicked a puppy. Speaking of puppies, she also seemed to have one of the few weaknesses of Naruto, which was the infamous puppy dog eyes.

"No, no Musubi-chan," Naruto quickly said to calm the girl down, somehow feeling her emotions bright as day '_God I hate those eyes!' _"It's just I was thinking about something and spaced out a bit. My bad." He answered while trying to feign a sheepish head rub. Thankfully, the girl was either too happy to hear her Ashikabi was ok, or she was too dense to see a thinly veiled lie. Wither way it fooled. "Ok."

"Good. Now let's go." The two departed, Musubi clinging to Naruto right arm.

(At a furniture store)

"Ooh, ooh, Naruto-sama, can you buy this one. Musubi likes it?" the overjoyed Sekirei asked Naruto as she plopped on a water bed.

"Heh, sure thing Musubi-chan. Just remember not to look around too long. It's already pretty late, and I don't want Miya-chan to worry," Naruto said, '_That and if she keeps buying things like that, we're not gonna have any money left to for rent'_ Naruto added as afterthought. He didn't really know anything about furnishing a place since in his earlier years he never had to buy much since he couldn't afford it. Even when he was older and he could, he had to focus most of his time on training, doing missions, and then finally winning a war. Not a lot of time to work on being an interior decorator. So, for the most part, he just let Musubi go ham and browse for whatever she wished. He didn't want to be subject to those eyes again if he could help it.

"Ok Naruto-sama, I think this is everything we need." Musubi had already chosen out multiple pieces of furniture while he was thinking. She had decided to choose a king-sized bed instead of the large water one she asked about earlier, much to the relief of Naruto's wallet. She had also chosen a small flat screen T.V. and roll of carpeting. This was pretty ordinary for a person to get, everyday items you'd find in a room. Of course what wasn't normal was the fact that the girl was carrying everything with both her arms.

"Uhm, Musubi-chan, I don't think people here are used to things like being able to carry stuff like that. You might want to put it down."

"But then how are we supposed to get it back home when we leave?" he was fairly sure that if not for both her arms being occupied, she would've taken to her usual pose when she was confused.

Naruto just flashed Musubi a very mischievous, very fox-like grin, "Leave that to me," was the cryptic response she got. Believing in her Ashikabi's words, Musubi just shrugged and proceeded to the register. The cash register, after snapping out of a breast-induced stupor by minor killing intent, ringed up the merchandise and quickly handed the change back to Naruto. '_Heh, still got it.'_

"Hey Musubi-chan, you walk on up ahead. I'm going to take care of the things we bought. It's fine, I'll get done ASAP. Trust me."

"Ok, Naruto-sama. You better hurry, or Musubi will be very angry at you," Musubi said as she pointed a very childish scowl at Naruto then left towards Izumo Inn.

"Ok time to get to work. Good thing I left a Hiraishin kunai in our room before we left the house. I just hope the stuff doesn't decide to exit while moving, or there'll be a nice sized hole I'll have to explain. I'd rather not incur another pretty lady's wrath. God knows what she'll do if I piss HER off," an involuntary shudder ran through Naruto's spine at the thought. He quickly shook of the feeling and decided to focus at the task at hand, lest he screw it up. He took out a premade Hiraishin tag and slapped it on each piece of furniture before muttering, "Hiraishin". And like that, the purchased goods were gone with a yellow flash. "Ok, should check out my handiwork," Naruto said before pulling out a Hiraishin kunai himself and teleporting to the tag in his new room…or so he thought.

(At Izumo Maison)

The furniture Musubi and Naruto had bought had teleported to the right place. Just not necessarily with the best accuracy. You see, the hole made in the dimension made by the Juubi was a very strong one.

It had to be if it was able to rip apart the fabric of space and time.

And so even if the rift was shut, that didn't mean it didn't have repercussions. Think of it like a piece of glass that suddenly had a hole punched through it. Even if you patch up the hole, there are still multiple hairline fractures that you have to worry about to properly fix it. This was, in basic terms, what happened to the dimension. The hole was fixed, but it power left many cracks and such that left weak, but multiple, rifts. This usually wouldn't be a problem; however anything that traveled through the dimension could easily be swayed off course of its intended destination due to these cracks.

Naruto didn't know any of this. So he just went with what he thought was easy, teleporting a few tons rather than lift them. Also less conspicuous, but Naruto was never one for stealth. He wore orange for a reason, ya know.

Anyways, unfortunately for Naruto, the furniture was on a collision course with one of the cracks. This forced it off course just slightly, but enough to where instead of going inside his room, it deposited the furniture right through their room's door!

Imagine Miya's surprise when she was making her way downstairs after talking to one of her more secretive tenants, when a load of furniture appears out of nowhere and plows right through a room door, creating a large crash, and making every tenant of Izumo Inn run upstairs to see what all the racket was about.

Of course she had another shock when her newest tenant, Naruto, pops out of thin air!

The blonde that caused the commotion panicked for a quick moment, before getting most of his bearings back. The wonders of Hiraishin's increased exit perception can attune to that. However, that didn't mean he could stop his trajectory in mid-air. And he was speeding fast. The next thing he knew, he slammed into something fast, making both objects fall over with Naruto on top. The last thing Naruto could make out before passing out due to a combination of exhaustion from the day and the shock of being shot of his own jutsu, was brown hair and a purple shirt with a yellow star on it.

**MPD #1: Well, first chapter done and done! What do ya guys think? Love it, hate it, got any deeper meanings about life from it? Review and PM to let me know.**

**MPD #2: As if your ego needs to be any bigger…**

**MPD #3: Do I need to being out the whip?**

**MPD #1 and2: No ma'am!**

**MPD #3: What am I going to do with you two.**


End file.
